Young and Hungry for Love
by Harassment Harry
Summary: 3 friends made their way to TNA as a hairstylist, make-up artist and a photographer but soon finds them selves in trouble as they fall for not the right guys.


**Note to people that had read Forever Young, You're The One I Was Looking For and Something I Never Knew Would Happen. I am sorry about it but I cancelled them as I had too much things going on and I forgot what to write about and I cancelled it. I started this new story and I hope that I will finish this time ;)**

**Chapter 1- Moving Away**

Taylor's pov-

Today, the day me, Payton and Mackenzie are moving away from Las Vegas. We had been accepted to TNA. I can't wait to start work there. My work will be the photography of the wrestlers as Mackenzie and Payton are in the make-up/hairstyle area for the knock-outs. I got my bag and last time glanced on the room that once had been mine and now will belong to a family that are expecting their second child.

I slide down my suitcase and walked calmly downstairs. I looked at Mackenzie, she was walking round, probably looking for the car keys. She is very good at losing stuff. Payton was destroying something in the back yard looking as she was getting rid of the statues we made which are not pleasant for a family to see.

"All bags in the car?" I asked Mackenzie as she was the only one in the room.

"Nope, mine are still upstairs same as Payton's" she said still looking for something.

"What you looking for?" I asked, couldn't take it, she looks like a lost puppy.

"My phone and keys" she said looking in the sofa,

"Kenzie, keys are in the basket under the mirror and your phone right next to them" I said looking in that direction.

"Thanks" she said as her face turned like tomato as she took the keys and phone slide in the pocket and made her way upstairs to get the rest of bags I guess. Soon after Mackenzie went upstairs, Payton came back with a bag full of pieces.

"I got every single piece" she said as she carried a black bag.

"We are taking those pieces?" I asked, rather confused.

"How you think? I will not leave it here and let them play jigsaw with it" she says placing the bag next to mine.

After 30 minutes, everything was ready and we were in car waiting for Mackenzie to jump in the driving seat. She was doing a last check in the house. Then she passed the keys to the next owners and climb into the sit.

"Are you ready for the trip?" she asked buckling her seat belt.

"YES WE ARE" me and Payton shouted. We drove of and waved bye to the family. They are nice people.

We arrived in the hotel and checked in. Dixie Carter had made the reservation for us. Our rooms are right next to each other but its Thursday and we had to go to the arena today. We got the bags which we need and made our way to the arena.

Mackenzie parked the car rather close to the arena and we made our way to the building.

"I can't believe we are here" Payton admit as she took a big breath when walking in. Dixie came up to us just before we were about to look for her.

"Hey girls, welcome" she greeted us with a smile.

"I got a task for you Taylor, could you take couple shoots for the website around the ring? You will be joining Kevin to it, and girls I'll show you your working space" she said, I had my camera ready as always but never thought I would be close to the ring.

The whole show starts in about an hour which isn't long. Payton and Mackenzie are already in their stations and Dixie showed me where she wants me to stand and what type of pictures to do.

"Do you need a camera?" she asked, maybe she would prefer me using company's camera but I prefer mine.

"No its fine, I like using mine anyway".

Mackenzie pov-

That was shocking that Taylor could be close to the ring and wrestlers. Just as the clock stroked 4, Jamie (Velvet sky) came to me so I can do her make-up. I wished I knew what Taylor is doing. Well at least I have Payton with me. She seems to be in deep conversation with Zema Ion as she was doing his hair. As every wrestler was done smoothly, no one else needed to be done, me and Payton had a little break. We watched the show starts in the TV behind the curtain.

Payton seems to be hypnotized as motor city machine guns made their way to the ring, talk about something I guess.

"Earth to Payton" I said waving my hand in front of her face,

"What?" she said turning to me her eyebrow up.

"Who are looking at?" I asked and she just scoffed and move to her station. She doesn't like when someone asks her about the people she finds attractive. I watched as Ink Inc came back. I love their tag team and find myself checking 'Prince of Punk' myself. I sense trouble here.


End file.
